


Habit

by hasanaheart



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, confident!minhyun, panic!seongwu, there's a bit moment of hwangsung here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Seongwu has a new habit since Wanna One moved into new apartments and his habit is visiting one of the rooms in ninth floor, a place where the other five members of his group live. All his members are aware of his habit but not all of them know the reason.





	Habit

To those who are sensitive enough, like Jisung and Daehwi (and maybe Sungwoon), they can tell the reason Seongwu likes to visit the apartment in ninth floor very much and the rest do not have any idea, and even do not care about it because, as long as Seongwu’s happy with whatever he does, they do not mind and ruin it.

Every time Seongwu comes to the place after he has finished his individual schedule, he will straightly look for Minhyun and the said person will always be in his room, listening and singing to the songs. At time like that, Seongwu will take a seat next to him and take off one of the earphones Minhyun uses then he plugs it into his own ear.

“Oh! You listen to this song too?” Seongwu will always ask to Minhyun in a surprised tone of voice whenever he listens to a song he thought his friend would not listen. “It’s Red Cheek Puberty’s Some, isn’t it?”

Minhyun just nods in response and keeps on singing to the song (no, he does not remember the lyrics. He reads it from his phone as he sings it).

After that, like what happened before, Seongwu will not say anything again. He will just listen to the songs in the playlist (and, of course, listens to the melodious voice of his friend) until he falls asleep with his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. He will be awake when his friend has done listening and singing to the songs and wake Seongwu up. Then he will feel hungry and Minhyun will suggest him to order something to eat because he has had dinner with Jisung, Sungwoo, Jaehwan, and Kuanlin and that means no proper food remained and cooking is such a bother to do (and Minhyun is not a good cook himself). So, order Seongwu does.

“What do you want to eat?” asks Seongwu as he looks at the menu from an online site of restaurant before he starts to order.

“Why do you ask me? You are the one who’s going to eat,” replies Minhyun as he smiles at Seongwu in amusement.

“You don’t want to eat?” this time Seongwu asks with rounded eyes. He does not have an idea if Minhyun really refuses to eat with him.

“It’s eleven o’clock at night and I’m on diet, Seongwu, so yeah… I won’t eat,” answers Minhyun firmly as he looks into his phone, avoiding any eye contact with the younger one because he is a hundred percent sure Seongwu would not like what he had just said.

Minhyun is right! Seongwu does not like his answer very much. He pouts in response and wonders why his friend is trying so hard to go on diet. Seongwu almost loses his appetite and is about to cancel to order but he stops whatever he is going to do after his eyes has caught a picture that shows a delicious-looking chicken on the site he visits.

“I want to eat this spicy chicken! It looks yummy,” says Seongwu, holding back his saliva, as he imagines how the chicken would taste in his mouth.

Suddenly, Minhyun comes closer to Seongwu to look at his phone screen. He is silent for a while before he says, “The jokbal looks good too,” with his eyes pinned on the jokbal picture that is next to the chicken picture (Seongwu swears he can hear a gulped saliva from Minhyun!) then he adds firmly, “I want to order that, the jokbal.”

And Seongwu will always laugh whenever Minhyun changes his own mind (and his laughter will get louder as he sees his friend’s ears get reddened).

 

 

As they wait for the orders, Minhyun will usually ask Seongwu to move into the living room because, at the same time, Sungwoon comes into their shared room, ready to sleep, and Minhyun does not want to be a bother to his roommate. So, move they do.

That night, Jisung is still wide awake. He is sitting on the couch as he watches a re-run drama on tv in the living room. He is so into the drama that he does not realize when Minhyun and Seongwu come into the room. “Oh, you’re still here,” says he eventually to the youngest of the three when the 95 liners have taken the seats on his left and right sides. “It’s late already and… don’t you have a photoshoot with Kuanlin tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, but don’t worry! I’ll be fine,” Seongwu replies with a reassuring smile. Ever since he started to get a lot of individual schedules, he is used to sleep within a few hours. It was hard at first but now it is fine. He only needs a cup of coffee in the morning and at noon, so he can stay awake and feel fresh all day. “Ah yeah, we just ordered some food…”

“Food?!” Jisung’s eyes get rounded at the mention of food then he quickly looks at Minhyun. The topic sounds more interesting than the drama he was watching in a sudden. “You too ordered the food, Minhyun?” After the said person nods in response, Jisung added, “But you’ve had dinner! You said you wanted to have good abs,” and then he pinches Minhyun on his waist pretty hard that makes the younger one groan in pain.

Minhyun’s face gets reddened as he rubs on the spot Jisung pinched. “I know, but the picture looked so good and I suddenly wanted to eat that, even until now I still want to,” he says with pouty lips.

Seeing that, Seongwu cannot stop himself not to chuckle while Jisung just lets out a long sigh, holding himself not to pinch Minhyun’s face because that tall, big man looks so cute that way.

“Let’s eat the jokbal together, yeah? I won’t eat too much, I promise!” Minhyun promises as he raises his right hand to show the other two men that he means it.

“Hmm… what should I do? But I’m on diet too,” says Jisung in disappointment. Who would refuse to eat jokbal? Plus, it’s free! But the leader of Wanna One just had dinner in a quite big portion. He should not eat anything more or else it will be hard for him to get rid of the fat in his body. He hates working out too.

“Oh, come on! Just tonight, let’s forget about diet and eat as many as food we please! Okay?” Seongwu says. “We rarely eat jokbal though. And if you want, you can come along with us to the gym tomorrow, right, Hyunie?” he looks at Minhyun and his friend quickly nods in response.

Jisung lets out a long sigh again. But, this time it signs that he gives in. Yup, just this time and I can start my diet again tomorrow, he thought. “Okay, call!” he shouts and the 95 squad follows him. “It’ll be good if we have coke as we eat jokbal…” Jisung is about to get up but stopped by Seongwu.

“Let me find it myself!” says Seongwu and quickly goes to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with him? Why is he so excited?” asks Jisung to Minhyun after Seongwu has left.

“I don’t know,” Minhyun shrugs his shoulders. “Oh, hyung! I think I’ve made some abs,” he says as he feels his own stomach.

“Really? Let me see!”

 

 

Compared to the fridge in his place, the one in this place is full of food and drinks. But most of them are instant and sure they can be eaten often for health sake. Seongwu looks for coke that he easily finds them. He takes out three cans of coke and a big bottle of chill water. With hands full of drinks, he walks back to the living room.

Seongwu is sure he just went to the kitchen not more than five minutes but now, in front of him, there is a shocking (and quite teasing) scene. Jisung is sitting on Minhyun’s lap, who is already topless, and the leader’s fingers are roaming on the younger one’s stomach as he looks at it seriously. Seongwu suddenly feels uneasy with how his friends interact. That he has a need to clear his throat first before he goes to a couch opposite to the other two men. “What are you doing?” he asks with reddened ears.

“Seongwu, look!” without paying attention at Seongwu’s expression, Jisung points at Minhyun’s stomach excitedly. “This boy has successfully made these abs and he just told me now,” he glares at Minhyun who just chuckles it away with reddened ears. “Do you want to touch it? It’s really hard! Like a wood, can you imagine?” Jisung adds more as he put some pressures when he feels Minhyun’s abs.

“Stop it, hyung! It’s ticklish,” Minhyun says then he grabs both of Jisung’s hands, so he cannot touch his stomach again. Without knowing, their fingers entwine so naturally as they look at each other with big smiles on their face. Suddenly, they look like a romantic couple that come out of a cheesy drama.

Seongwu, who witnesses those all, gets more uneasy. Should I go now? But what about my order? He thought. Luckily, a bell that comes from the front door rings. Jisung takes the initiative to check on their guest as he pulls his body off Minhyun.

“Can you two not being glued to each other when I’m here?” protests Seongwu to Minhyun. He does not look at the older one because he is sure his face gets reddened and he does not want his friend to see that. It will just embarrass him.

Minhyun frowns, does not get what Seongwu means. “Sorry?”

“You know… when Jisung hyun was on your lap and you’re topless like that… what does it mean if it’s not you want to show off to me?” Seongwu can feel his tone of voice gets higher when he says it, but he does not give it a care.

“Oh…” Minhyun automatically looks down at his stomach then he smiles in embarrassment. “It wasn’t a show off. I just want to know Jisung hyung’s opinion about my abs. I have to take off my shirt, so he could see it, don’t I?” then he pays attention to Seongwu who is still looking down at the floor. He realizes that his friend is not in mood as he sees his pouty lips, but he does not know what makes him like that. “Why? What’s wrong? You don’t like my abs?” he questions him.

“No…” says Seongwu weakly. He braves himself to lift his face up and looks at Minhyun. When his eyes stop at his stomach, he swears he almost curses right away because Minhyun with abs are something he does not know he needs. His friend looks so gorgeous that way. And the thought of him touching the abs makes his face gets more reddened if it’s really possible. “I just…”

“Your orders have arrived!” a loud voice of Jisung cuts Seongwu’s sentence in a sudden, but the youngest of the three does not mind it and seems like Minhyun’s attention has moved to the jokbal he ordered from the way his eyes shine so brightly at the food. Seongwu feels so relief that he should not continue his words. He just cannot say that he is actually so jealous with how close the leader and his same-aged friend earlier.

 

 

Usually, after he finishes the food, Seongwu will excuse himself and go to his own place. But, tonight is different. He wants to stay. Minhyun and Jisung do not mind it but the leader of the group is worried about where Seongwu sleeps.

“I can share my bed with him,” offers Minhyun then he looks at Seongwu and asks, “It’s okay, right?” and he gets a nod from the younger one in response.

“Your bed is not enough for you two. Your bodies will be cramped in the morning,” says Jisung. He is silent for a while before he says, “Okay. I’ll take your bed tonight and, in turn, you can share my bed with Seongwu. My bed is pretty wide, wider than yours and more comfortable for you two to sleep. But, remember! You can’t make my bed dirty, okay?”

After hearing their promises, Jisung excuses himself to sleep in Minhyun and Sungwoon’s room. The 95 squad is still in living room for a while as they check on their phones before going to sleep. Finally, the older of the two asks the other to go to Jisung’s room with sleepy eyes.

“Ah yeah, you haven’t changed your clothes,” says Minhyun as he points at Seongwu before they walk in to Jisung’s room. “You can wear my clothes if you want.”

Since Seongwu is not used to wear T-shirt and jeans to sleep, he quickly accepts Minhyun’s offer. His friend goes to his room and not long after that, he steps out of his room with a pair of clothes in his hands, a long sleeves shirt and trousers that are comfortable enough to wear.

Minhyun smiles in satisfaction after he sees Seongwu in his clothes. “They look better when you wear them,” he says and without his knowledge, his friend blushes because of his words. “Where do you want to sleep by the way? At the corner or the edge?” Minhyun asks before they lay down on the bed.

“The edge,” replies Seongwu shortly.

After giving his friend an extra blanket, Minhyun quickly crawls into his position at the corner and without waiting for Seongwu, he closes his eyes and starts to sleep.

Seongwu is a bit disappointed seeing that because he hoped he could talk to Minhyun for a moment, but seeing how sleepy his friend is, he can just accept it and then he lays his body next to Minhyun. It is not the first time they sleep together but somehow whenever they do, Seongwu always feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart beats quicker than usual. In other words, he cannot sleep easily when he sleeps with Minhyun.

He changes his positions every so often and apparently it bothers his friend. Without saying a word, the older of the two pulls the other one in his arms. It surprises Seongwu, no joke, and he tries to push Minhyun away.

“Hey, what are you doing? Let go off me!” says Seongwu.

Unfortunately, Minhyun plays being stubborn. He does not want to listen to Seongwu and he even tightens his hug around the younger one’s body. “In my old days, when it was hard for me to sleep, I would go to Dongho and asked him to hug me. When he did it, I felt so warm and comfy and I fell asleep without knowing in his arms,” he says in a soothing tone of voice and closed eyes.

Seongwu does not know why suddenly Minhyun told him the story, but it is successful enough to make him stop pushing the older away. “Are you guys… dating?” he asks curiously as he looks at Minhyun’s peacefully sleeping face.

Minhyun is not aware that he is being watched by Seongwu because he does not open his eyes yet. Even when he answers the question. He just shakes his head and says, “No.”

“Then… why did you ask him to hug you?”

“Because we’re friends and we love each other, not the way you’re thinking,” Minhyun pauses for a while as he circles his palm on Seongwu’s shoulder. “I like skinship very much if you forget about that fact and I always feel secure and comfy whenever someone hugs me. It shouldn’t always be Dongho, it could be anyone else, included you.” Minhyun does not know but he almost makes Seongwu skips a heartbeat because of his words. “And it feels right when I hug you, just like this.”

Seongwu does not know how to react to Minhyun’s words, but before he is drawn too deep into his own fantasy, he imaginary slaps himself on his face. “But I cannot feel it,” he says as he lets go off Minhyun’s hands when he feels the grips are loosened. “I don’t feel comfortable when you hug me like this.”

Slowly, Minhyun opens his eyes and looks at Seongwu with questioning look. The younger one is just silent as he looks back at him. “Why?”

“Because we’re male, Minhyun.”

Those words explain everything. Minhyun knows this time will come but he never expected it would be tonight. “So?”

“Isn’t that weird for you? To sleep with a guy and even get a hug from him?”

“No.”

Seongwu looks so done because he does not know how to response to Minhyun’s answer.

“Hey, don’t wory! I can hold up my feelings. I wouldn’t go too far to show it to you.”

Seongwu frowns, confused, and Minhyun chuckles seeing him like that.

“I thought you already knew,” the older of the two says and his ears redden.

“I knew what?”

“That I like you.”

Seongwu’s eyes get rounded and his jaw drops at the confession. Never he expected to hear that even when he can feel how much Minhyun cares for him. But, really, it was out of his expectation! “Yo-you… li…”

Minhyun nods. “Yes. I like you, Seongwu,” he confirms. “I thought you had found it out when you refused my hug earlier, but…” he pauses as he looks at Seongwu, waiting for a response. Because the said person remains silent, Minhyun adds, “I know we’re different. I like guys and you like girls. I’m sorry if my confession makes you disappointed or upset, but I promise I can keep this secret, so you should not have to feel uneasy when…”

“Aren’t you dating Jisung hyung?”

Minhyun is so dumbfounded by the question and then he laughs pretty loud at it. When he realizes that Seongwu is being serious, the older of the two stops laughing and clears his throat. “No, we’re not dating and Jisung hyung knows about my feeling to you. He thought you might like me too but it seems like you…” Minhyun’s voice get weaker and weaker when he says that and it is obvious that he is sad.

Seongwu’s heart tugs at his friend’s expression and he hurriedly grabs on Minhyun’s hand. “Hey, I like you too,” he says. “What do you think the reason I come to this place so often and look only for you? You’re the only one who understands and cares for me better than anyone else and I’m so grateful for that.” Seongwu caresses his friend’s cheek with his free hand and he smiles when he sees Minhyun’s smile under his touch. He is more than happy to see that smile again. “But, Minhyun, I don’t know what I’m looking for right now because the last time I checked, I still liked girls and now you’re here, saying you like me and I’m finding out myself that I also like you… this is so new to me and… I’m afraid I…”

“Hey, calm down…” says Minhyun as he moves their bodies closer. He is happy that Seongwu does not freak out like he did earlier. He hugs his friend’s shoulders and draws invisible circles on one of them with his fingers. Finally, Minhyun understand what bothers Seongwu right now. “I’m happy to know that you like me too, Seongwu, but we shouldn’t rush on it if you’re not ready yet. We can take it slow, just enjoy our time being together. That’s enough for me,” he continues his words with a soothing smile on his face and it successfully makes Seongwu calm.

“I don’t know what I did in my past life for having you know in my present life,” Seongwu tightens his grip on Minhyun’s hand. “But I’m really, really, really grateful for that, for you being my friend, my bandmate, and more than that. Thank you very much, Minhyun!”

“Me too, thank you!”

Then both of them hug each other in sleeping position without feeling awkward anymore (for Seongwu in exact). Now, the younger of the two can feel how comfy the hug is and he regrets not to realize it earlier. He hopes he can share a hug with Minhyun more from now on. His fingers absentmindedly land on his friend’s stomach that covered by a thin sleeveless shirt and… God, he can feel the abs! Jisung was right. The abs is as hard as a wood.

“Hey, stop it! It’s ticklish,” says Minhyun then he grabs Seongwu’s hand to stop him touching his stomach. “Do you like my abs?” he asks jokingly and he almost chokes on his own saliva when he sees Seongwu nod in response.

“Yeah, I like it very much,” Seongwu says as he feels his own stomach. It is flat and a little bit fatty. Seongwu sighs in disappointment. “Should I build some abs too?” he asks in a whiny tone of voice.

Minhyun hurriedly shakes his head in response. “No. I like you just the way you are now,” he says and he gets a pinch on his arm from Seongwu. He groans painfully. “Hey!”

"Go to sleep!” Seongwu says then turns around his body, so his back is facing Minhyun. There is no bite in his tone and sure he is not mad at the older one. He is just embarrassed of his friend’s words and he could feel his face get hot. He does not want Minhyun to see him like that. It will make him even more feel embarrass.

Even so, it does not stop Minhyun for giving Seongwu a hug. He hugs him from the back and the younger one just lets him do that. In that position, they start to fall asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi! It’s been a while…^^)/ it’s my third story of onghwang and… I was trying so hard to make this because it’s really been a while for me in writing and English isn’t my native language as you see so yeah…^^” anw! I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I’m sorry if it’s crappier than I thought it would be /sigh/ lol. Thank you for reading! Ah yeah, you can also find me on twitter with the same uname I’m using for this account :D


End file.
